Big Hero 7
by BlazeKittyCat78
Summary: It was a year after the beatdown against Robert Callaghan. New year. New member. New enemy
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning, New Member

**Hey, guys! It's been long that I haven't posted a new chapter or story. Well then, FIRST! I loooove Big Hero 6! Second , I have been having dreams for the sequel AND i'm going to write it! THIRD, have you heard that Tadashi is Sunfire? That would be great!**

 **Let's get started!**

Hiro's POV

It's a calm and peaceful in San Fransokyo. Well… kind of peaceful. We've been fighting bad guys day by day. Which is kind of exhausting for a superhero. Living a double life and all. My friends thought it was easy until one day everything changes.

—

" Oooh yeah!" Wasabi screamed " She's coming! Oh yes, she's coming !" He jumps up and down, does the electric slide. Baymax scanned him " Wasabi seems to be full joy and happiness"

" We can see that, Baymax." Hiro said while rolling his eyes. Fred in his mascot suit looks curious " Who's coming? Your girlfriend ?" Wasabi paused " Yea… No!" he turned to Fred " My cousin from Chicago is coming for her holiday, her name is Victoria, and she's coming!" continued the Electric Slide.

" And when is she coming ?" GoGo asked " Plus will she be interested in our nerd tech? "

" Of course! And she's coming now AND I'll know she'll be here because she gave me a Spark button!" Wasabi showed a little button with lightning symbol

" A Spark button?" Honey Lemon looked confused

" She made it herself back in Chicago, when she's in the building the button will light up and when she's in the same room , it vibrates." Wasabi explained then the Spark started to light up

" The Spark button is lighting up" Baymax said, Wabasi was getting excited " she's in the building "

The Spark button vibrated " It's vibrating ! Meaning…"

"I'm here! " Everyone turns to W asabi's cousin. She was light-skinned, wore a light blue t-shirt with a grey lightning symbol and dark blue stripes with jeans. Her hairstyle has a loose ponytail. " Hey there, cousin!"

" Tori ! Just in time!" He ran and hugged Tori very tight and he put her on his right shoulder while Hiro was just gazing ( **love at first sight!** ㈴5 **)** " Everyone, let me introduce you to my cousin, Victoria ! " Wasabi said " But you can call her Tori"

 **Hope you enjoyed the beginning you'll love the end, see you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Tori

**Doing some doodles of Tori , you'll see it in my DeviantART soon**

 **Tori is Wasabi's cousin who lives with their grandmother in Chicago. She's forbidden to make any inventions by her grandma but she does it with Wasabi in secret.**

 **Shall we continue?**

" Hey, Wasabi talks a lot about you, guys "Tori jumped off of her cousin's shoulder than Fred examined her " I need another nickname for her besides 'Tori'" he said" what is it that you like to do exactly, Victoria?"

"You must be Fred " Tori answered" Well I like to do inventions that is 'electrifying'" Fred nodded " Electrifying, eh? Well then, maybe I can call you ' Sparky' !" Fred said , Tori wasn't amused " Isn't Sparky a dog name? Keep looking." Fred thought for a second " Ok how about… Sparks !"

"Nope, that's her middle name !" Wasabi laughed " Yup! Victoria Sparks Rockwell" Tori flipped her hair

" Ok, how about 'Lightning '?"

" Too original"

" Thunder"

" Also too original"

" Thomas Edison ?"

" Dude , I'm a 21st Century GIRL!"

Fred shrugged and took a deep breath " You'll see. I'll find a good nickname. You'll see" Tori smirked and lifted her eyebrows " Umm calling Jordan 'Wasabi' I doubt it"

"Jordan ? " Hiro asked

"That's Wasabi's real name" Tori explained

 **I just choose Wasabi's real name just like that** ㈳3

"Hey, cousin, did you get my package?"

" I did but I didn't open because it says ' DO NOT OPEN TILL I GET HERE" Wasabi answered

" Yeah because inside …" Tori took the package and opened it " my inventions are inside."

" Why did you mail them to Wasabi? Honey Lemon asked

" Because of my grandma, she always checks my bag before I leave to San Fransokyo" Tori explained " She's technophobe and has heart condition so if she sees me doing some inventions she'll have a heart attack"

"So, where exactly do you and Wasabi make your inventions?" Go Go asked

" We do it in the basement" Wasabi answered " we tell our grandma we're doing the Electric Slide" Tori chuckled " Got that right"

" So, what are your inventions?" Honey asked

" I bet you saw my Spark button" Tori put on some gloves " then you'll be amazed by my electric gloves!" she rubs her gloves so they can charge up then they absorbed the lights in the lab. Then Tori threw the electricity back to the lights but there was some left.

"Whoa! " Wasabi said with his eyes wide " they finally work! Last time we tested there was a power outage"

" Yeah but I've done some modifications" Tori explained " Well, I've also done my anti-gravity shoes"

"Anti-gravity boots ? Impressive!" Hiro examined the shoes " I was surprised myself actually" Tori explained" You must be Hiro, I've heard about you the most" Hiro ran his hand through his hair" The most ?"

"Don't worry I didn't tell her about our alter egos" Wasabi whispered in Hiro's ear

"So tell me, Hiro, what is your favourite snack ? " Tori asked

"His favourite snack is Gummy Bears" Baymax explained

"Really? Mine too" Tori raised her eyebrow then used her glove to drop the last pack in the vending machine " I see the last pack of it in the vending machine" Hiro chuckled " Umm, I was gonna get those actually"

"Not if I get them first " Tori smirked

 **And the dramatic scene starts now!**

Hiro and Tori stared at each other for a couple of seconds. It's like they're in a battle to get what they wanted. The drums are playing in the background for a couple of more seconds than Hiro ran first leaving Tori standing. But she powered her anti- gravity shoes and flew around the lab. She was flying fast . So she managed to pass Hiro and got the Gummy Bears.

" Aww, man" Hiro was disappointed but suddenly Tori gave the pack to him "It's ok" Tori chuckled " I already got mine from home. My anti-gravity shoes are controlled by my electric gloves which are controlled by my mind. Impressive, huh?"

The bracelets on her electric gloves showed that it's powering down " Uh Oh! Gloves discharged … going DOWN!" Tori fell but Hiro caught her just in time.

"You have fallen" Baymax said " let me check for injuries" he scanned her " It's no need, walking marshmallow robot thing"

" I am Baymax" he introduced

" Oh yeah, my cousin told me about you" Tori realised "Never knew he was a walking marshmallow, no offence"

" Scan complete" Baymax said " No injuries detected" Tori smiled " Well, actually that's because Hiro caught me" she looks at Hiro " Thanks"

" Umm, no problem, Tori" Hiro chuckled

While there was a romantic interaction between Hiro and Tori, Baymax was scanning Hiro's heart level.

"Umm, Hiro, you can put me down now" Tori chuckled " Oh right! Sorry! Thanks for the Gummy Bears " Hiro said

"By the way, I do remember we've met before when we were just kids" Tori said " my grandma was hanging with your aunt Cass while we were in San Fransokyo"

" Oh yeah! " Hiro said shyly " it's been so long "

" I do remember that you had a brother, where is he actually ?" Tori asked

After that question, everyone got sad . Tori looked confused " Did I say something wrong?"

"Well, last year there was a fire" Wasabi explained " Tadashi tried to save someone but … it was too late" Tori looked shocked and felt guilty about bringing that up " Oh sorry . I didn't mean too…"

"It's ok" Honey Lemon comforted " he's in a better place now"

There was a long silence but gladly Wasabi changed the subject " Soo, anyway, how's grandma?"

" Still the same" Tori answered" it's a good thing I came because I wouldn't have a birthday"

" Oh right! Thursday's your birthday " Wasabi realised

" It's ok, it's not big of a deal" Tori said

"Hey, it's a big deal" Wasabi looked through his agenda" how could I forget my favourite cousin's birthday !"

Tori chuckled " Jordan…"

" Oh no! We need to plan this! " Wasabi interrupted then the school bell rang " And we're gonna plan that tonight!"

" Really? " Tori looked excited

" Of course! " Wasabi assured " you're going to have a best birthday ever, cous'"

" Ok then" Tori said

"Now, get your inventions and let's go!" Wasabi said

" Well, I should probably go, Hiro, big plan coming up" Tori chuckled

" What are we gonna till Thursday? " Hiro asked

" I don't know" Tori said " maybe have a look around at your 'Nerd school' "

"That would be great! Maybe I'll show you around " Hiro suggested

" Well then" Tori took her inventions" see you tomorrow, Hiro Hamada"

Wasabi and Tori left the room

" Hiro, your heart level was raising since Tori arrived" Baymax said

" Oh, really?" Hiro asked " which means what?"

"I'm not too sure" Baymax answered " I will do my research when Tori comes back again"

 **Looks like Baymax will discover that puberty comes with " butterflies in your stomach "**

 **Stay tune!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day at SFT

" **Let's spark things up a bit" Tori's catchphrase**

New day in San Fransokyo Tech. Wasabi is very excited for his cousin visiting SFIT. So was his friends (especially Hiro)

"Hi Tori!" Honey Lemon greeted " Oh my gosh, you have no idea how excited I am for you"

" I know it has been for a couple of seconds that I'm here " Tori said excitedly " but I think this is best school in the world"

" Well, once you see it you'll think this is the best school in the universe" Hiro said " Let us show you around" he grabbed Tori's forearm and ran

" Hey, wait for us!" Wasabi followed

 **And Jessie J's "Domino " starts now**

Tori started by going to Wasabi's physics class. They started creating a lightbulb that can be power up by the solar system. Next, she went to Chemistry class with Honey Lemon then she went to the Go Go's mechanical class and during free time, Fred showed her his sign spinning skills (which she didn't manage herself, so she ended up tripping )

 **Song ended**

After that she ended up with Hiro. He saw her making something, she made a tiny robot that plays drums, " And why did you make that exactly ?" Hiro asked

"Oh, that's just entertain myself" Tori answered. She turned on the robot and it danced the Elecric Slide

" Pretty cool, huh?" Tori asked

" Pretty impressive indeed" Alistair Krei appeared out of nowhere

"Sweet mother of Thomas Edison!" Tori said" You're Alistair Krei!" she turned to Hiro " He's Alistair Krei"

" Your robot looks impressive " Krei said " how come I've never seen you before ?"

" Oh M… me? " Tori stammered " I… I don't go here. I'm… just visiting"

" That's too bad " Krei continued " you would have been a great student

"Me?" Tori squeaked " Tori? Oh! By the way, I'm Tori Sparks Rockwell!"

" Well, Tori" Krei shook her hand" I hope you'll be here tomorrow for the annual convention"

Tori shook her head " Wait what? At the Hall? Umm… not to sure ."

"Tori…" Hiro tried to assure her

" I really I want to do it" Tori interrupted " but there's something holding me back!"

" Tori Sparks, if you really want to do it, don't let your flaws hold you back" Krei assured " Trust me, you'll be happy"

Tori didn't say anything but she nodded. As Krei left, Tori became nervous

" Hiro, if I got in, what will I say to grandma!" Tori said" she'll have a double heart attack and die"

Hiro comforted her" Calm down, Tori. Let me summon Baymax for you"

" How exactly? Tori asked

Hiro smirked and pulled one hair on Tori's head

" Ow! " Tori shouted" Hey, it took me my whole to get this much hair!" she punched Hiro's shoulder

Baymax activated " I am Baymax, your personal heathcare companion. What seems to be the problem?"

" Hi Baymax" Tori greeted " Aside from Hiro pulled my hair…" she frowned at Hiro " I'm kind of stressed because of my grandma having a heart attack"

" For you, you have to breath and calm down" Baymax explained " And for your grandma, my hands are equipped with defibrillators"

Hiro just got an idea " I got it! When we see your grandma, Baymax will save her with his defibrillators when she'll have a heart attack"

Tori looked excited " Really ?! Baymax would to do that?"

"Everyone needs to be in good health" Baymax said

" Yes! Thanks, Hiro. You're smarter than I remember" Tori put her arm around Hiro

" Umm, I'll take that as a compliment ?" Hiro chuckled nervously

Baymax scanned Hiro again and his heartbeat was running faster

" Oh, I should probably go get working" Tori said " Oh, will you come to Wasabi's apartment after school?"

"Sure" Hiro agreed

"Great ! See you later, Hiro" Tori winked and ran through the door

"Hiro! I have diagnosis." Baymax said

"Uh, you do? " Hiro said nervously

" Yes, that is one of the symptoms of puberty" Baymax explained " I've downloaded a data base that might apprehend you. Heart raising , face turning red and speech problem. Diagnosis: You have affections towards Tori . As you teenagers call it: A crush"

" Whoa, what?" Hero exclaimed

" You have a crush on Tori" Baymax said

" What? Me? Have a crush on Tori? Naaaw" Hiro declined

"It's pretty obvious" Wasabi was at the door. He smirked at Hiro since he listened to the conversation

"Wasabi? Umm how long have you been standing there?" Hiro asked

" Long enough to hear you have a crush on my cousin" Wasabi rubbed Hiro's head

" That's not true and besides we're never to sure if she's into me" Hiro said

" We're never too sure if she is" Wasabi said " She might like you too"

The bell rang

" Come on , little man, let's go to my apartment" Wasabi continued

 **What will happen at Wasabi's apartment ?**


	4. Chapter 4: At Wasabi's apartment

**Hey, everyone! Excuse my grammar if you guys were confused. Still learning English that is all. So what's gonna happen in Wasabi's apartment? Spoiler! You're gonna laugh at this chapter! Enjoy!**

Hero and the gang were at Wasabi's apartment, the apartment was VERY well organised. The book shelf was from A to Z, His physics stuff was well aligned and the best part is there was a wall of photos of him and his family but most of them were with Tori

"Wow, you and Tori must be very close" Honey said with a smile

" Yeah, I'm like Tori's source of happiness" Wasabi explained " she really needs me and that's why each vacay I'll always be there for her"

" Aww " Honey reacted

Wasabi turned and saw Fred touching his Physics stuff

"Hey hey hey! Fred ! No touching! You didn't even use hand sanitiser since you came!" Wasabi shouted

While that, Hiro heard trumpet sounds in a room ( which was Tori's); the door was half open so he saw Tori playing the trumpet **( tune of "Trumpets" by Jason Derulo) Tut tut! tut tut tut tut! Tut tut** with her robot she made at SFT playing the rhythm but her neighbour yelled " Would you shut up with your stupid trumpet !"

But it wasn't Tori last word **tut tut tut tut tut tut TUT!** her neighbour yelled with pain

" Your ear was on the wall!" Tori shouted " Stop spying on me, Calvin" She turned to Hiro who was walking through the door with Baymax

" Oh hey, Hiro! Glad you came!" Tori greeted happily

" Oooh, is that you're boyfriend you're talking to?" Calvin said in a tease voice

" Shut up, Calvin!" Tori shouted again

" Who was that?" Baymax asked

" Oh, that's Calvin" Tori whispered " despite be super annoying and rude but he likes me"

Hiro opened wide his eyes " Likes you? Like likes you , likes you?"

Tori raised her eyebrow " You look surprised "

"I'm not. Just asking" Hiro said nervously

"Sure, you were" Calvin said sarcastically

Tori rolled his eyes " No one asked you, Calvin"

Hiro felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw a Siamese munchkin cuddling his leg. The cat had cybernetics on both paws and on his ear.

" That's a strange hairy baby" Baymax said

" Oh that's Lightning. I found him yesterday" Tori explained " He was badly hurt so I put cybernetics on his non- healing injuries"

" Does Wasabi know ?" Hiro asked

" Not really. Lightning's a stray cat so he's not really vaccinated" Tori said nervously

" I shall vaccinate immediately " Baymax suggested

He grabbed the cat and put it on Tori's desk. A needle popped out of his finger and gave Lightning a shot ( which gave Lightning meowed for a second )

" Wow, this robot has everything" Tori said. She turned to Hiro and gave him a soft smile, after she heard Wasabi calling

" Tori! Your favourite dinner's ready!" Wasabi shouted

Tori gasped with excitement and ran to the kitchen

" Is it Mexican? Is it enchiladas ?" Tori asked

" You guessed it!" Wasabi answered " But these are like my 16th and 17th ones because Fred ate 13"

Tori opened her eyes wide and she looked at Fred who's all stuffed

" But… He… How did he… Oh never mind! Let's eat!" Tori said. She sat on a bar stool and grabbed a plate " Hiro, you have to try this!"

" Umm, sure" Hiro answered then he sat next to Tori. He took a bit of the enchilada and he opened his eyes very very wide. He looked at Tori while still chewing the food " This is the most delicious food I ever taste in my lifetime"

" I know right? Say Gracias to the Mexicans !" Tori said while pointed out the picture on a wall when she went to Mexico with Wasabi and her grandma

" You guys went to Mexico?" Honey asked

" Yeah but we also went to France, Italy and Spain" Tori explained "Our next trip is to Brazil"

" Wow for a grandma who's technophobic" Fred said

" Grandma keeps her mind off of technology because the reason she travels is to find…" Wasabi paused and looked at his cousin

" The man of her life" The two cousins said with an African- American grandma voice

 **Voice like Sugar Mama from the Proud Family Ahh Childhood…**

" And did even she find him?" GoGo asked

" Nope" Tori answered " But she's still looking. Like I'm looking for the true identities of the Big Hero 6"

Wasabi did a spit take " Looking for who, now?"

"The Big Hero 6, the protectors of San Fransokyo" Tori explained " I really want to know who they really are, especially the purple one"

Hiro did a spit take " The purple one ?"

" Yeah, the leader who's flying on the red one" Tori answered " Even though I don't know who's behind the helmet but I kinda like him"

" You have affections for the purple one ?" Baymax asked

" You can say that, Marshmallow " Tori said

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck nervously because obviously " the purple one" is him while the gang were looking at each other because Tori (who was daydreaming at the moment ) was with the Big Hero 6 without even knowing.

Wasabi was about to tell his cousin but they heard the door knocking. Tori shook her head

" Who could that be? " Tori asked herself

She opened the door and saw Calvin ( **he's a biker boy** ) " Why be with a superhero, when you can be with a Rocker"

" Wha.. Were you listening to our conversation?" Tori asked

"No I wasn't"

"Then why do you have a cup of glass on your hand?"

 **Obviously spying!**

" Umm" Calvin was rubbing the back of his neck

"What are you doing here actually?" Tori asked again

" Well since you asked, I was wondering can go on a special date tomorrow?" Calvin asked in a flirty tone

Hiro did a spit take again

" Me and you? On a date? That won't be possible" Tori said " Because tomorrow I have to represent at the Hall in SFT and it's really important to me"

"Yes BUT it's tomorrow NIGHT what are you doing during the day, Sparks? " Calvin asked

" Well… Umm… That is an excellent question" Tori answered

 **HAH! Wilbur's catchphrase from Meet the Robinsons**

" Tomorrow… I'm going to … accompany my cousin's to SFT!" Tori said

"Didn't you do it today?" Calvin smirked

" Yeah well, I'll do it again tomorrow, bye!" Tori shut the door " Man, he's worse than the Fujitas"

"The Fujitas?" Wasabi asked

" Yeah, they're those two girls who can't stop following me back in Chicago" Tori explained " they're also bullies"

 **The Fujitas are supposed to be on the first movie but the directors decided to drop them out. So I decided to put them on my story.**

 **Why "two" you ask? You'll figured it out :)**

"So Tori, what are you really doing, tomorrow?" Fred asked

" Well, I'm going to search for Big Hero 6 and see if I'll know their identities"Tori answered

Hiro and the gang did a spit take

" What's with the spit takes?" Tori asked herself

The day had ended and Hiro was in his room

"Hiro? Isn't the purple one you?" Baymax asked

" It sure is, Baymax" Hiro answered

"Should we tell her who we are?"

" Hey, most of the superheroes need to keep their super identity a secret even Aunt Cass doesn't know we're the Big Hero 6" Hiro explained

"But Tori has affections towards you"

"The "hero" me, not just me" Hiro said sadly

" But Wasabi said ' She might like you too' " Baymax said

"Yeah, it's not like you know how girls show affections towards guys" Hiro said while laying down on his bed

Baymax thought for a second and touched the computer **(like he did in the first movie)**

"Baymax, what are you doing ?" Hiro asked

"I'm downloading a data base about: Girls showing affections. Data base downloaded"

"What? Unbelievable !"

" When a girl shows you affections, her voice tone is very different when she talks you and when she talks to her friends" Baymax explained" And also she give you physical contact, like holding your hand, giving you a hug and…"

" Don't you dare say it!" Hiro interrupted

" A kiss" Baymax continued

" Double unbelievable!" Hiro shouted

" She's might give you a soft smile or a smirk or wink at you. Didn't Tori do that?" Baymax asked

"No.. maybe… yes" Hiro sighed " Ok, we're done for the day! I'm satisfied with my care, buddy"

Baymax went to his box thing and deactivated . During that time, Hiro thought that when will he tell Tori about the Big Hero 6 and how

 **Oh Tori, you don't know what you're missing…**

 **How will Hiro tell Tori about the Big Hero 6?**

 **Will Tori find out herself ?**

 **Stay tune!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the heroes at last

**Hey guys soooo sorry about the absence. I've already written the chapter 5 before but suddenly I looked at my documents and I couldn't find it. Man! I had to restart all over again ! But It was for you guys so Enjoy!**

In the morning, Hiro was walking down the stairs, yawning and all. His hair was REALLY messy. " Hiro, don't you think you do a little grooming" Baymax suggested

" I'll do it after breakfast, Baymax" Hiro said while still yawning

" But you have guests" Baymax pointed his finger to Wasabi eating donuts while Tori was petting Mochi

Hiro was shocked and ran up the stairs and changed to his famous hoodie and all. Then he heard Tori talking his aunt Cass

" It's great to see you again, Vic" Aunt Cass said " The last time I saw you you were this height ! And now look at you" She pinched her cheek and gave her cinnamon rolls

" Yay ! Cinnamons rolls ! It's gonna give energy when I look for the Big Hero 6 AND when I represent my inventions at the Exposition Hall" Tori said

" Well, actually, it is now called the Tadashi Hamada Hall now" Cass corrected " Because you see…"

" I know, don't worry" Tori said with a sincere smile

"By the way, why did you guys come so early? " Cass asked

 **So Tori could get away from Calvin :D**

" Well, umm , obviously for your cinnamon rolls!" Tori lied then she saw Hiro " Oh hey, Hiro!"

" Uhh, good morning, Tori" Hiro answered nervously

" Oops, I forgot to make your blueberry cupcake!" Cass ran in the kitchen

" Let me guess. Calvin " Hiro guessed

" How did you know ?! " Tori opened her eyes wide open

" Dude's got big brain obviously" Wasabi said with a mouth full of donuts

" OK, yeah it's Calvin" Tori confessed " He still thinks he can get a date with me but OBVIOUSLY that will never happen . She ate one of the cinnamon rolls unexpectedly but then she opened her eyes very wide and looked at it " Your aunt's cinnamon rolls are more and more better!"

" I know right? " Hiro said " and umm? Are you still gonna look for the Big Hero 6?"

" Of course I will!" Tori answered " And my dear cousin will bring my inventions to the Hall"

" Sure! I'll do anything for you" Wasabi said sarcastically " Well,we gotta go to SF Tech"

" Hiro ! You forgot your bag and I put your breakfast in your lunch bag" Aunt Cass said

" Thanks, Aunt Cass" Hiro took his bag and lunch bag

" Wait ! Last hug" Cass hugged Hiro and Tori smiled because it reminded her of how her mom hugged her

" Ok Aunt Cass, we gotta go" Hiro was kind of embarrassed because Wasabi awed a bit. The three went out of the café

" Hey Tori, there's a dust of cinnamon on your face" Hiro said

" Really where ?" It was on her upper right cheek but she missed it many times but Hiro wiped it off with his sleeve

" Right here" Hiro said slowly

" Oh um thanks" Tori blushed a bit. Baymax scanned her heart rates and it was high.

" Hey, Rockwell! I knew I would find you here" That moment was sadly interrupted by Calvin who was on his bike

" Calvin?! How did you…?" Tori was completely shocked

" I know your favourite places" Calvin answered " So, what are you doing ?"

" Uhh, going to the Tech with Hiro and Wasabi" Tori chuckled " Second day's a good day !"

" If you're looking for those super heroes, I'll accompany you " Calvin suggested

" No! I'll do that another time!" He pushed Hiro and Baymax in Wasabi's new van **( since his car was destroyed)**

"Jordan! Let's go! " Tori screamed

" Ok ok easy " Wasabi got in the car " Everyone's seatbelt is on?"

" We're good just drive!" Tori ordered

" Don't rush me! Safety first !" Wasabi argued

" You know there's no safety in this town" Tori said

They arrived the university and they see people screaming and running

" What in the who now?" Wasabi got out of his car and saw the others " What's going on?"

" I don't know but I feel like we're being under attack " Honey said

" But who's attacking …" Tori saw three girls on the building whom she recognised " Oh no…"

The three were wearing short kimonos with knee socks. The shortest of the group is a blonde with a pink kimono and her weapon is a frail ( her name is Myou), the second shortest has dark hair with a turquoise kimono and her weapon was a tessen and two tantos holding her hair( her name is Satsuki) AND the tallest of the group was also dark hair with a red kimono and her weapon was an umbrella secretly was a naginata( her name is Shiori) They all have roller blades and face paint.

" Oh no? Tori do you know these girls ? " GoGo asked

" Do I know them? That's the Fujitas!" Tori answered " except they are different than before and there were two "

 **Back in Chicago, Tori was bullied by two Fujitas and they were wearing sailor fukus . The third is from the first movie. You know the woman** **participating in Yama's bot fight ? That's her.**

" Well, for criminals, they're kinda hot" Fred said while gazing at Myou but then Tori punched his shoulder " Dude, don't be blinded by their beauty, they're super evil"

" Oh Tori! Good to see you! " Satsuki said " Girls, look, it's Tori!"

"How did you find me?" Tori asked " What are you doing here?"

" Just here to say good luck for your presentation " Myou answered

" How did you… you need to get out of here!" Tori shouted

"What? You don't us to get to know your cowardly friends ?" Shiori smirked

" My friends are not…" she turned around and Hiro and the gang disappeared " … cowards?"

"You're alone, Tori ? " Shiori asked " Let us comfort you"

The Fujitas jumped off the building and landed on their roller blades. They were rolling towards Tori. Tori knew she was gonna get hurt so she ran but only a few seconds because she tripped . The Fujitas came closer and closer to Tori but someone flew in front of them and grabbed her.

"Nani datte?!" Shirori asked and looked for Tori

Tori opened her eyes and she was in Hiro's in arms. She looked down and she held him tight . She looked at him by surprise " The purple one?"

" You know it" Hiro answered and he dropped her off next to the entrance" Stay safe!"

Tori squeaked and started writing on Digi- Diary

" You have got some nerve to attack my cous…" he stopped for a second and saw Tori who looked confused " I mean the students of the SFIT"

Tori smiled and continued writing on her diary

" The Big Hero 6, eh?" Myou said sarcastically " I've always wanted to meet you"

" The Fujitas, eh? Same to you." Fred answered flirtatiously

" Stop it you idiot or I'll slash you with my discs" Go Go said

Myou threw her spike ball to the ground " We're not here for you, we're here for her" she pointed at Tori .

" Who in the what now?" Tori asked. Myou threw her spike ball at Tori but Go Go came to her rescue. She grabbed the spike ball and chain and went around the Fujitas and tied them up. Honey Lemon used her chem balls to freeze their roller blades. Fred used his super jump and threw them to Baymax then Baymax threw them by the bridge " My apologies" Baymax scanned them " No injuries detected "

" Weird. The red one kinda sounded like Baymax" Tori thought

" Are you ok, Tor… I mean citizen " Wasabi asked

" I'm so fine 'cause I'm finally met you, guys" Tori got excited " I'm Tori Sparks Rockwell"

" Well, Tori Sparks, it's a crazy world out there" Hiro said " Be safe"

" Oh I will" Tori gazed at him for a while " Well I know it's none of my business but…" she turned around " But there's one question that everyone even myself ask. Who are you…?" she turned around and the heroes disappeared . Tori looked around and was a bit disappointed but she was happy at the same time.

" Tori ?! Victoria ! Are you ok?" Wasabi asked in his normal clothes

" I'm better than ok, 'cous'! " Tori said" I was saved by the Big Hero 6! I mean I was amazing, how they tied up the Fujitas and … and their grand appearance and… I was in the arms of the purple one" she sighed in admiration, she opened her Digi Diary and the image of the Big Hero 6 appeared " It's too bad that I didn't see their … faces" She saw the silhouettes of the Big Hero 6 matched her friends'. She looked at them with a smirk

 **I think she knows …** ㈴7

" So then you saw them, what are going to do now?" Hiro asked

" I think I'll practice for my presentation for tonight, will you help me?" Tori asked shyly

" Umm sure, that would be great" he chuckled

 **Well, well, she figured it out or she's still thinking ? Do you think she'll do great at the Hall**

 **Stay tune!**


End file.
